1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotating cylindrical treatment apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for supplying synthetic resin, smashed fish or meat, etc. to be heated or cooled in the shape of a sheet-like material, etc. and pressing such a material against a heated or cooled surface of a rotating cylindrical body to heat or cool the sheet-like material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a rotating cylindrical treatment apparatus of this type is used as a cooler constructing a portion of a pulverizer in manufacturing processes of thermoplastic synthetic resin, thermosetting synthetic resin, etc.
Such a rotating cylindrical treatment apparatus is disclosed in e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laying Open (KOKAI) No. 62-225882.
The rotating cylindrical treatment apparatus is mainly constructed by a cylindrical body, a heating or cooling mechanism, a feeding section for supplying a treated material, a pressure roller and an endless belt. The cylindrical body has a rotary shaft supported in a horizontal direction. The heating or cooling mechanism is disposed within the cylindrical body. The treated material feeding section is disposed above the cylindrical body. The pressure roller presses and rolls the treated material supplied onto the cylindrical body. The endless belt conveys the treated material while pressing the treated material against the cylindrical body.
In the above pressure roller, a space portion is formed at any time in a roller body since gas is left in an upper portion of the roller body. A flow of a heating or cooling medium from an introducing pipe to a discharging pipe within the roller body is a laminar flow and has a low speed. Therefore, the coefficient of heat transfer of this flow is low so that it is impossible to efficiently heat or cool the treated material.
Further, in the heating or cooling mechanism within the cylindrical body, both a feed pipe and a discharging pipe are supported in the shape of a cantilever. Accordingly, the feed pipe and the discharging pipe are vibrated by reaction force caused by the injection of pressurized air and the heating or cooling medium which are mixed with each other, vibration of the cylindrical body caused by the rotation thereof, and so forth. Therefore, there is a fear that the feed pipe and the discharging pipe are deformed or damaged since resonance is caused by the vibrations of the feed pipe and the discharging pipe. Further, it is difficult to uniformly wet an inner wall of the cylindrical body with the medium.